1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a development device for developing a toner image and to an image forming device in which the development device is provided.
2. Related Art
In general, image forming devices, such as a copying device, a printer and a facsimile device are provided with a development device for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum. As an example of a development device, a development device configured to electrostatically carry toner is widely used. More specifically, the development device includes a toner box for accommodating charged toner and two carrying substrates for carrying the charged toner from the toner box to the photosensitive drum.
In the development device, the toner in the toner box is carried to the photosensitive drum through an electrostatic force generated by each carrying substrate. Then, the toner jumps from a downstream end of the carrying substrate to the photosensitive drum through an electrostatic force.